Goodbye Lullabye
by sapphiques-and-angelfire
Summary: Random little story that popped in my head. Blue and Green are ooc, i'll admit that but it's complete fluff. i really hope y'all like it. "Blue is moving but Green won't have it. they bit twisted but maybe it'll work out"
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Lullaby

I stood there, kissing Green Oak, under an umbrella, in the pouring rain. This is what I call bliss, not jewellery or sugar, but being in love with someone who loves you back. A lot.

But I had to go, I was moving away. I broke away from the kiss and looked up. He looked at me with the same stoic face but something was different. He looked caring, like he wanted to protect me.

_Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye my Love_

_I can't hide  
can't hide  
can't hide what has come.  
I have to go, I have to go, I have to go  
and leave you alone_

I backed up a step and he realized the reality. It was painful to see him like that. Our first kiss, ending like this.

_But always know, always know, always know  
That I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so  
Oh_

I turned around and started to run, in the pouring rain. I turned around, looking at Green, my heart full of love, regret and sadness. He mirrored those emotions and that made me hurt more. Why did all good things have to end?

_Goodbye, green eyes, Goodbye for now. Good bye Sunshine, take care of yourself _

__3.2.1.__

The next day at the boat, I'm looking up at. Waiting to get on at the last minute. I feel someone behind me, I turn around. It's Green, I try to smile my same cocky smile at him and be my normal self but I'm too broken inside to even smirk. He then kisses me on the lips and we both blush madly. But I don't care; it'll be a long time until we meet again

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go  
and leave you alone_

The boat horn tooted signalling final boarding. I broke the kiss, not wanting to end it now. I pick up my bag and walk up the ramp, and I look back half way up. He's still there, still looking at me with those eyes.

_But always know, always know, always know  
that I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so  
Oh._

I walk to the railing facing him and I remember something someone told me. If you love something let it go. If it loves you back, it'll come back. Because that's love. Forgiving, happy, eternal, unforgettable and hopeful.

_La lullaby, distract me with your eyes, la lullaby, la lullaby, help me sleep tonight, la lullaby._

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go  
and leave you alone_

Green tosses something up to me. It's a small package; I start to open it as the boat start moving. It's a little photo album. Inside is every picture of us, the happy and the mad. And a letter.

_But always know, always know, always know  
that I love you so  
I love you so  
_"I promise I will find you. I will never forget you. And …

_I love you so  
_I'll wait until the world ends, and then I'll wait some more. Until we meet again.

_I love you so_

_Goodbye Green eyes, goodbye my Love_

"Goodbye, Green", Blue whispers to herself.

"Goodbye, Blue", Green whispers.

Both wishing for another meeting. Or just another kiss. Or just wishing for an eternity together, where nothing could separate them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a year later when Green thought he should at least try to find her. He knew she moved to the Sevii Islands, Island 3 he thinks. He got on a boat for a month long vacation. He got Red to cover for him in the gym. No one has been in contact with her, but he suspects Yellow has talked to her recently.

Green's POV:

I wandered down the street, from Yellow I got that she works as an 'accessory buyer' for a shop that's called "Kawaii Guriburu", which translates as "Cute Green Blue" in English. I've probably been to all of those shops on all the islands except for the one on 3 islands. I walked towards the shop but when I got there, there was a crowd in front of the store. I asked a random girl what was happening.

"Oh, this is the most popular KGB store in Kanto; people come from all over the region just to shop here. It's rumoured that the 'buyer' here can predict the trends and have everything in by the time the trend gets here, and they never run out."

That sounded a lot like Blue. So I went in.

Blue's POV

It was night time when I was able to finish up in the store. It's hard making sure we will always have enough but not too much and give advice to customers.

_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walking' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._

It was really dark and I hate walking alone like this. It brought back memories…

_Staring' blankly ahead,  
just making' my way,  
making a way through the crowd_

I wish there was a crowd here, I would've felt safer.

_And I need you,  
and I miss you,  
and now I wonder...  
If I could fall into the sky,  
do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you...  
Tonight._

I started to think about Green, he would've wanted to walk me home in the dark. He always did. He never said it, but I knew he always liked those walks where we didn't say anything.

_It's always times like these  
when I think of you,  
and wonder if you ever think of me.  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
and I don't belong.  
Living' in your precious memory._

I shake my head. I don't deserve to want Green like this. As a friend maybe, but more than that, no. He should've found a really good girl for him by now. I remember his promise. I wonder if he really meant it.

_'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you...  
Tonight._

I would've given anything to just see him, right now. I just want eternity with him, because I love him.

_I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't._

If I could, I would relive all my memories with him. But I still know that would never happen. I was turning a corner into my complex when I bumped into a man going the opposite way. I looked up, said sorry and continued walking. After a couple of meters I realized whose face that was. Green's. I turned around and saw that he came to the same conclusion because he was looking at me, frozen in the spot.

_Staring' blankly ahead,  
just making' my way,  
making a way through the crowd.  
And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. Us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you..._

I turn around towards my street and I keep walking. My parents wanted me to be close to them, so I moved here. If I saw Green, I knew I would want to move back to Pallet Town, I knew I would regret everything I put behind and built a wall around so I wouldn't regret it. I heard footsteps behind me; I knew he was trying to catch up with me. I started to run and cry. When I got in front of my house I saw that Green was still running behind me.

_If I could fall into the sky,  
do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you._

_If I could just hold you...  
Tonight._

I unlocked my door and I heard heavy breathing behind me at the same time. I opened the door stepped in and walked into the house, leaving Green a choice. Either, follow me in or leave me be.

Normal POV

Green followed Blue into the house and the living room. She turns towards him. She's just looking at him, like she's trying to decide what to do. Her gaze then drops to his left hand, which doesn't have anything on it.

The two stand in silence until Green decides to end it.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were moving? Why you were moving?"

"You seem to have gotten Yellow to tell you where I was. My parents wanted me near them, so I moved here"

"If you had told me the reason why, maybe we could've worked something out"

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid that if I told you, I knew I wouldn't want to move and my parents, I couldn't disappoint them" Blue said in a quiet voice, not making eye contact. Green was silent.

After what felt like an eternity, Green walked to Blue and wrapped his arms around her small frame and threatened to never let go. He wanted to tell her so much, but he didn't know how to. He wanted to say that he almost gave up being a Gym Leader just so he could find her, that he dreamed of her every night no matter what. There was just so much.

"I love you, Green. I always have." Blue said quietly into his shirt.

Green kissed her head softly to answer.

This never will happen again, Blue thought happily.

**My random story that went from one-shot to two-shot. I originally had it as a hurt/comfort one-shot of the first chapter but I just always want a happy ending, even though I never got one. ;)**


End file.
